Trials of Music, Season One
by Always have a little Faith
Summary: AU. Twins Sadie and Jude Harrison are being thrust into a higher spotlight when new producer Tommy Q enters their lives, and it unchains the roller coaster life they never expected to live, filled with music, hatred, love and tough choices of good and bad
1. The New Producer

Okay, so here's a little something I've been drabbling with while I bust my ass for exams and stuff these last few weeks. It started out as an idependant story _based_ on Instant Star, but then I decided, "hey, why not make it AU?" So I did.

Just a few quick things to go through, since it is an Alternate Universe of IS. Jude and Sadie, they're twins as stated in the summary. As for who to picture as the actress, Alexz Johnson, and Jude is blonde whereas Sadie is a redhead. Also, Kyle is their brother in this universe, and their parents have passed away.

Also, there are ages...as follows.  
Jude & Sadie Harrison - 17 years old  
Wally Jones - 17 years old  
Kyle Harrison - 19 years old  
Vincent Spiederman & Jamie Andrews - 18 years old  
Tommy Quincy - 24 years old  
Mason - 23 years old  
And others will be mentioned in the story if need be.

Without further babbling, I present to thee my AU Instant Star series: "_Trials of Music_". Enjoy the beginning of Season One.

* * *

**Episode One: The New Producer**

_**There are plenty of people out there who wish that they could be popular, or famous, or have money and be known by a whole shitload of people. Well, I've got a message for them: be careful what you wish for. Yeah, I know it's cliché but trust me, if you've been through half the shit I have, you'll know it's no walk in the park.**_

_**And the day we got our new producer was only the beginning of our walk down the streets of hell…**_

_**-- Jude.**_

* * *

_**Thursday, May 22**__**nd**_

"Sadie, come on, we're gonna be late!" 17-year-old Jude Harrison shouts up the stairs, impatiently tapping her fingers on the banister as she waits for her sister. Her other hand runs lightly through her hair, which falls in waves to the base of her shoulder-blades, and is a platinum blonde shade.

"Sorry, I can't find my keys!" Sadie Harris calls from somewhere upstairs. There is a loud crash, a baby curse word, followed by some shuffling.

"What the hell are you doing, getting an elephant to help you look?"

"No!" another loud bang. "Looking in the moving boxes!"

Jude sighs. Their parents, Victoria and Stuart Harrison, died in a car crash three months ago, and the two girls, along with their 19-year-old brother were forced to move out of their house with too many memories and into a newer, smaller one.

It's been three months, and still they hadn't unpacked everything.

"Hey, Jude, you two coming or what?" Kyle Harrison asks, poking his head in through the front door. His bleach blonde bangs fall into his face, covering his blue eyes.

"Well, Sadie lost her keys," Jude rolls her blue eyes. "Again."

"Uh, no she didn't," he states, swinging his hand into the house and showing her the keys dangling from his fingertips. "I've got 'em."

"Thanks for telling us," she bites irritably, turning her head to the stairs again. "Hey, loser, Kyle's got your keys! Let's go!"

"What?" Sadie inquires, thundering down the stairs, her straight and shoulder-length red hair wiping about her face as she does. She pauses on the last step, and her blue eyes shuffle between her brother, and twin, who is older by two minutes.

She then spots her keys in Kyle's hand and frowns. "How'd you get those?"

"Uh, walked into your room, picked them up off your dresser, and walked out," he states. "Very simple math."

"Didn't you fail math?" Jude teases. He attempts to swat her on the back of the head, but she ducks it.

"Tease," he sticks out his tongue at her, before disappearing outside. Jude and Sadie exchange glances, shrug, and then follow. They find their brother already at the helm of his navy '67 Chevrolet Camaro, which is happily purring away.

Sadie reaches for the door handle of the passenger's seat, but Jude makes it first, opening the door to block her. "Nope, sorry, kiddies sit in the back."

"Kiddies?" Sadie frowns. "We're the same age!"

"Yeah, but I'm two minutes _older_," she smirks, sliding into the passenger's seat and popping the back door open. "Which means you get the back."

"Awe, but it stinks like moldy cheese back here!" the redhead whines, getting in.

"Excuse me?" Kyle gasps, faking a hurt look. "You take that back!"

"What! It does!"

"Does not!"

"Does too!"

"Does not!"

"Guys!" Jude snaps, regaining their attention. "New producer today. G-Major hates tardy artists. Bad things will happen if we don't get our asses on the road in this piece of junk!"

"Hey!" Kyle yells. "First the smell, now the name-calling. You guys are lucky to be family…or else. Nobody insults my baby."

As he backs out of the driveway to their townhouse, patting the dash board with one hand, both his sisters laugh.

"And that," Sadie begins.

"Is why you don't get girls, Kyle," Jude finishes teasingly, just before avoiding a well-aimed strike at her head.

* * *

"Fashionably late as always," an 18-year-old guy with unruly and light brown-orange hair smirks as Sadie and Kyle walk into the lounge at G-Major. He sits on one of the sofas, stretched out, a guitar lying on his stomach, just within his reach. His smirk grows as Jude comes in just behind her siblings. "Except for Jude, who couldn't be fashionable at anything."

"Oh, shut up, Spied," she bites back irritably, tossing a throw pillow at him, which he easily ducks.

"Hey, no damaging the hair of the kick-ass lead guitarist of your band," he taunts.

"Right, because if something happened to you, you're so irreplaceable."

"Ooooh, what got into you this morning, Harrison?" he laughs. "Is it sideways?"

"Don't make me use the first name on you, Spied," she threatens, and this shuts him up, because he hates his first name more than anything in the world. Except maybe Wal-Mart…because that place is just evil.

His real name is Vincent Spiederman, but people usually just call him Spiederman, or Spied for short, because he absolutely despises his first name. He's been lead guitarist for Jude, just as her brother has been drummer, and their friend Wally has been bass, for almost three years now. Occasionally, they've played as backup band for Sadie, but since her songs are more solo, mostly one guitar, and a whole lot of melodies she creates, they stick to their platinum blonde rocker.

As a smirk forms on her lips, Spied directs a glare at her through his green eyes.

"What _has_ gotten into her this morning?" Wally inquires, sitting on a sofa beside Sadie and Kyle, a little ways away from the one the two teens locked in a heated glaring contest are on.

"Oh, she's just in a bad mood cuz we're getting a new producer and manager, which means no more hottie Mason for her to be stuck in a recording booth with," Kyle laughs, before a sofa pillow chucked at his head shuts him up. "Ow!"

"I heard that!" his sister yells, breaking her gaze from Spiederman to glare at her brother.

"Oh, come on, Jude," Sadie grins. "We all know you had the hots for him."

"Yeah, just go back to making chemistry with Spied so we can talk in peace," Wally finishes the teasing, and a look of pure dangerous anger crosses her face. "Uh-oh."

"That's it," she growls, getting to her feet and starting towards them.

Spiederman's reflexes are good enough for him to place the guitar on the sofa, and get up to grab her by the arms and stop her from going too far. Unfortunately, it doesn't stop her momentum, nor does she want to be stopped, and so, the two go crashing towards the floor. The other three laugh as they watch Jude fall, twist, turn and land on her back, having Spiederman land on top of her.

"Speedy?" she whispers.

"Yeah?" he grins cheekily, noticing how close they are, and that she used a nickname for him that's reserved for her.

"Get off me before I rip your jugular out," she deadpans.

"What's wrong, don't like—"

"Ahem," someone clears their throat, and everyone looks up to see the producer, Mason, who soon wont be their producer when he leaves with his band, standing there with another man, in his early twenties. "If you two aren't that busy, I'd like to introduce someone to you. Of course, not if you're in the middle of—"

"No!" Jude exclaims, pushing Spiederman off of her and sending him crashing onto his side as she springs to her feet, straightening out a ruffled piece of hair. As she smiles pretty for the non-existent camera, the brunet curses under his breath, slowly pushing himself to his feet and glaring at Mason.

"Alright, well, everybody, may I present to you your new producer and manager," Mason declares, motioning to the man at his side. "Tom Quincy."

"Omigod!" is the next noise to be heard, and it's high-pitched and girlish. Everyone turns to look at the redheaded Harris twin, who is standing up now, her eyes sparkling. "I knew I recognized you! You're Tommy Q. You were part of _Boys Attack_!!"

"Heh, yeah, I was," he grins, flashing a row of brilliant white teeth as his brown eyes focus on her. "I take it you're a fan?"

"Girl's had your poster on her wall since she was a little kid," Jude teases, making her sister give a sort of indignant squeak. "And all the CD's of your…"

She trails off when Mason sends her a warning look that tells her to hold her tongue and opinion. Having been her producer for three years, he knows she covers the punk rock and hardcore stuff of the family, while her twin has always loved classic music, pop and blues-y stuff.

"…wonderful boy band," she finishes lamely, and behind her, Spiederman snickers.

"Hey, I wasn't a little kid!" Sadie snaps. "I was thirteen, in case you didn't remember!"

"Now, now, girls, there's enough of me to go around," Tommy jokes, which brings an end to their bickering as their attention returns to him. "But hey, knowing I've got a fan amongst you gives me hope I can start off on the right foot at producing you girls…and guys. So…from Mason has told me, my guess is you're Sadie-Rose?"

The redhead blushes slightly as the 24-year-old takes a step towards her, taking her hand and shaking it, a smile flashing across his lips. "Y-yeah. Nice to m-meet you."

"You too," he nods, kissing the top of her hand, before moving to her sister. "Which means you're Jude-Alexandra?"

"Dude, call me Jude," she replies, crossing her arms to make sure he can't try that kissing-hand shit on her.

"As long as you don't call me 'dude'."

"Deal," she shrugs.

"I'm Kyle, their brother," the oldest Harrison sibling introduces himself next, shaking hands with the man. "Drums."

"Wally Jones, Bass," the curly-haired brunet is next up to shake hands.

"Cool," Tommy nods, before looking to Spiederman. "Which leaves lead guitarist, Vincent Spiederman?"

An awkward silence settles in over the group, and Tommy's offered hand goes unshaken as Spiederman raises an eyebrow. Mason coughs, but still the 18-year-old doesn't budge. So, Jude leans back on him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"You'll have to excuse Speedy, he isn't exactly fond of his name," she grins. "We normally just call him Spiederman."

"Right, sorry," Tommy apologizes, nodding as he offers Spied his hand again. "Speedy, then?"

"Nice to meet you, boss-man. But only _she_ gets to call me Speedy," he shakes his hand, wrapping his free arm around Jude's waist and pulling her close as he does. She widens her eyes slightly, but plays along, making a note to give him a look later.

"And this means you've officially met your new team," Mason declares, grinning proudly as he stands between Tommy and the teens. He sighs, looking at them. "Which means…this is goodbye."

"What?!" Jude exclaims, slipping out of Spied's grasp in shock.

"I'm leaving, you know that."

"Well, yeah, but…," she trails off weakly. "You said you weren't scheduled to go till next week."

"Supposed to, yeah. That's why I said I was gonna have the time to see you guys adjust to Tommy," Mason sighs, laughter sneaking into his words. "But my flight's been moved to five. It's why I said this was an urgent meeting."

"Mason," one of the management boys appears in the doorway next, calling to the producer. "Martin and Josh are here."

"Right, gotta pack up our stuff before--whoa!" he's cut off when Jude brushes past, storming off down the hall towards the studio hallway. "Hey, Jude! Jude, wait!"

Spiederman makes a move to follow the obviously torn girl, but Mason places a hand on his chest, stopping him. "Don't," he shakes his head. "I'll do it."

As he walks off towards the studio hallway, Spiederman glares at the back of his cowboy-hat-wearing head, and his hands slowly ball into tight fists. In his head, he pictures a little cartoon version of himself picking a giant hammer out of nowhere and smashing Mason into the ground, and going after Jude himself.

"So…," Tommy attempts to break the tension slowly settling in the group. "Who's up for pizza?"

* * *

Mason steps into the last studio of the hallway, and knows Jude's here just because of which studio it is.

"Night sky life," he comments, finding her huddled on the couch in the back of the room, staring up at the ceiling, which is painted to look like stars in the night sky. "Always been your favorite studio, hasn't it? I think you said…you said it was because it made you think of camping with your family when you were little, and how truly free it made you feel?"

"I…I said that like…once…," she whispers, refusing to look away from the ceiling.

"Yeah, but I remember it," he grins. Seeing that she refuses to budge, he sighs, grabbing her hand and tugging on it until she looks to him.

"What?" she snaps, attempting to sound mad, or indifferent, but ultimately showing all her vulnerability and sadness in one word. And oh, how she hates it.

"I'm sorry," he states simply. "I'm sorry that I said I'd never leave. I'm sorry that I said I had longer. And I'm sorry it's hurting you."

"Saying sorry's not gonna do anything," she bites back. "You're leaving."

"Yeah, and you shouldn't be this bothered by it."

"I can't help it, you know that!"

"You can."

"What, you want me to just forget about you? Pretend that for the past three years I haven't had the coolest guy on the whole damn planet as my producer and friend?"

"You know it doesn't work like that."

"Then what the hell do you want me to do?"

"Don't forget," he states, giving her hand a squeeze. "But let me go. This can't work. You know as well as I do."

"I'm the artist, you're the producer. I'm seventeen, you're twenty-three. I know how it works. I know it's not '_allowed_'," she sneers, making air quotes with one free hand. "I'm not stupid."

"Jude…I know you're not stupid," he sighs. "I know you're far from it."

"Then stop talking to me like I'm a kid!"

"I am…because you still are," he states. She opens her mouth to respond, but he stops her. "You're _seventeen_. You're still young. You've got your whole life ahead of you, a whole life to find a great guy. One who can love you for the great girl you are."

He then smirks, looking over his shoulder towards the open door and the lit hallway, from where he can hear the group arguing about what kind of pizza they want, while Wally yells at Spiederman to give him the phone.

"Who knows, maybe that great guy's already around."

"I swear, if you're talking about Spiederman, then you may wanna let go of my hand," she states. "That is, if you value it."

He does as he's told, taking his hand away slowly, before both of them exchange a look, and burst out laughing.

"Look, Jude. I don't want to be leaving, I don't," he tells her. "But sooner or later we knew it was gonna happen. These kinds of things don't last forever."

"I know…," she whispers, sniffling away tears threatening to drop down.

She looks straight at him as he wipes said tears away with a hand. "I'm sorry…"

"I know…," she says again, leaning forward.

"Jude…," he stops her when she's mere inches from him. "We can't."

Despite the ache in her heart, she heads to kiss him on the cheek instead. She smiles weakly as she pulls away. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too," he states, hugging her tightly, before standing. He looks at her questioningly, and she leans back on the sofa, staring at the ceiling again.

"I'm…just gonna cool off a bit. Gaze at the stars," she smiles faintly. "I'd rather not go out there and face the music just yet. Or, y'know, Spiederman. He's probably got some jackass comment loaded on his tongue already."

Mason has half a mind to tell her otherwise, but knows it's not his place. He knows that his work is done, and the time has come for him to leave.

"Goodbye, Jude," he states, leaning over and lightly pecking her on the lips, before turning and walking out. She stares after him, eyes wide and a hand lightly touching her lips as she watches.

And just like that, with the shitty way her day is starting, and that the reign of a new producer is starting that her sister is already a long-time fan of; lyrics are sliding together on the edge of her mind.

Lyrics about the way he heart is aching and the way she's on the verge of tears.

_How strong do you think I am?  
How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?_

And just like that, things seem a little bit brighter.

If only a little.

* * *

Author's Note:

So, what did you think? More to come with reviews of course, because I love hearing from my readers, whether it be comments, constructive criticism, or whatever. So go ahead and press that lovely little lavender button !


	2. The First Week

**Disclaimer:** I do not own "_Anyone But You_", _"How Strong Do You Think I Am?"_ and "_White Lines_". All are Instant Star-owned, as well as lines from the episode "_I Fought The Law_."

Also, thanks to **everyone** for the reviews. From this "Episode" on, anyone who reviews gets a review of the next chapter! :)

* * *

**Episode Two: The First Week**

_**First week done. Piece of cake? I think not! Ask Sadie, and she'll tell you it went **__**real**__** smooth. But that's because she's practically in love with our freaking producer and has been since we hit puberty. Me? I'd rather settle for a repetitive kick in the ass.**_

_**Oh but wait, I've already got that, too! And it goes by the name of Spiederman. It seemed like he was making my first week of adjusting to the supposedly great Tommy Quincy a whole hell-load more difficult (or, in his words, 'fun').**_

_**Thank god we were the end of May, and school was almost over, or else I'd be about to blow a freaking fuse.**_

_**-- Jude.**_

* * *

_**Monday, May 26th**_

"_How strong do you think I am?  
How much can I take of this?  
Am I a rock, or a rose, or a fist?  
Or the breath at the end of a kiss?  
How deep do you want to go, because I'll go there if I can,  
You make it harder than it has to be,  
How strong, how strong, how strong do you think I am?_"

The combined sound of drums, bass and guitar die out slowly, along with Jude's voice, as they finish recording "_How Strong Do You Think I Am?_"

"Finally…," Kyle sighs, slumping forward in his seat.

For the fifth time.

"Geez, you think you could've gotten it right the first time so we didn't have to do it five freaking times?" Spiederman groans, directing his gaze at Jude from across the room.

"You wanna try singing it?" she dares, glaring at him.

"_How strong do you think I am?_" he mocks, making his voice high-pitched and squeaking as he reaches the end, extending the "a" in for a long time. He smirks, shaking his head slightly to move the bangs from his face as they poke out from under his black beanie hat.

And then?

A drumstick hits him in the forehead.

"OW!" Spiederman yells, bringing his hands to his face.

"Wanna try being less of a jackass?" she asks angrily.

"Aw, what's wrong, missing Mason?" he snickers.

"That's it!" she screams, hitting her lyric papers off of her stand as she gets up. Her eyes glisten with a few unshed tears as she heads towards the door, and Spiederman reaches for her arm, trying to hold her back.

"Jude, I—"

"Don't!" she snaps, twisting her wrist out of his grasp. "You've done enough!"

And with that, she storms out of the studio, blasting down the hall.

"What the hell…seriously…?" Spiederman groans, slamming the palm of his hand against his forehead.

"Nice going, dude," Kyle states wryly, watching his platinum blonde sister walk off down the hallway.

"_White lines_

_And headlights in my eyes_

_White lines_

_I'm ready to drive all night…"_

Jude pauses just past the door these lyrics float through, and she frowns.

"That's new…," she whispers to herself, taking a few steps back until she stands at the edge of the studio three doorway. She peers inside and catches sight of her redheaded sister, on one of the stools, her stand in front of her, lyric papers peeking over the top.

As she reads the words and sings, Tommy sits across from her, strumming away on an acoustic guitar. A large smile is painted across both their features, and Jude sighs, rolling her eyes before walking off down the hall, fists clenched.

* * *

_**Tuesday, May 27th**_

"Aww, look at that one!"

"What about that one, it's got a banana!"

"Excuse me?"

"The yellow thing, dork!"

"Hey, not a dork! You're the dork!"

"You're the dork; you didn't know what I was talking about!"

"You said banana! That could be taken badly!"

"It's a monkey, dork!"

"You're the dork!"

"Look, you're both dorks!" Jude snaps in exasperation, rolling her eyes at her sister, who stands a few feet away from her, arm-in-arm with her boyfriend of just over a year: Jamie Andrews. "I mean, could you be anymore cute and cuddly?"

The redhead and her brunet boyfriend turn to look at her, blue and brown eyes bearing down upon her. Jamie pushes his thick, black-rimmed, punk-style glasses up slightly on his nose, and chuckles. "You look like a deer caught in headlights."

"Wow, thanks, Lame-y Jamie," Jude states, flicking the 18-year-old on the head.

"Man, why do you have to call me that?" he inquires, attempting to hide his laughter.

"Because in the eighth grade you were asked to give a presentation in front of the whole school about rules, and you wound up blabbing about breaking them, and sounding really lame," the blonde snickers.

"Thanks for reminding me," he mutters.

"Aww, c'mon party poopers, we've got a date to continue here!" Sadie exclaims, waving her hand in between Jamie and Jude's faces.

"We're at a zoo," Jude states, turning to face her sister.

"Yeah, and?"

"And, I'm a third wheel, how is that fun?"

"Aww, what's wrong Rockstar, down in the dumps again?" someone asks teasingly, and Jude's eyes reach skyward as an arm lightly flops around her shoulders.

"Spiederman, do you really think that's safe?" Jamie laughs, seeing the sideways glare Jude directs at the brown-orange-haired teen.

"No worries, Jamie, she won't hurt me," he snickers, and dodges as she attempts to elbow him in the ribs. "Ooh, nice try, Harrison, but I'm fast."

And then, a soft blow lands on the back of his head, making his eyes widen. "Whoa! How did…?"

"And I'm faster," she grins, lightly sticking out her tongue at him and ruffling up his hair. "Dork."

* * *

_**Wednesday, May 28th**_

"_Sick of the lies they're feeding me  
I never know what to believe  
__In a world that's crushing me  
You're…you're…"_

Jude pauses, taking an arduous breath and looking down at the acoustic guitar on her lap. All she can hear is her sister in the next studio, as she laughs and keeps writing "_White Lines_" with Tommy.

Sighing, she leans back on the little black loveseat, staring up at the stars painted on the dark blue ceiling.

"You need a better muse," someone states, and Jude feels someone slump into the seat beside her. "Or a kick-ass rift."

The blonde looks left, and sees Spiederman sitting there, smirking. She's got half a mind to fall into their usual stream of banter, when she realizes that although he's smirking, his eyes hold sincerity that's laced beneath his words.

"Yeah…yeah, I do," she smiles sweetly. "Got any suggestions?"

"How about bugs?"

"Excuse me?"

"Y'know, the creepy crawlies?" he grins playfully, holding up a rubber spider with one hand, before dropping it.

Right into her shirt.

"You…you…that's it!" she screams, but by the time she pushes the guitar aside, gets the rubber spider out of her shirt and gets up to chase him, he's already halfway down the hall. She high-tails it after him, but skids to a stop a few doors down, having passed her sister and Tommy in studio three.

She stops to stare a moment, and watches as they work on lyrics to "_White Lines_" together, side-by-side.

"My week just keeps getting better and better," she mutters, turning toe and storming back into her dark studio.

* * *

_**Thursday, May 29th**_

"Ahh, a spider, a spider!" Spiederman squeaks mockingly as he sits on the edge of his seat in class, Kyle to his left, and Wally behind him. Kyle holds the rubber spider from the previous day, and Spied wears a short blonde wig, pretending to be Jude freaking out.

"What's wrong, don't want a new muse?" Kyle chuckles, holding the spider closer.

"Why you…you!" Spied acts through his laughter. "That's it!!"

Wally doubles over with laughter, and the other two chuckle.

"Wow, you guys always know exactly what I need to hear," Jude mutters, and Spiederman turns to see her standing in the doorway, hands on her hips.

"C'mon, Harrison, you wussed out faster than Wally's deodorant," the lead guitarist teases, pulling off the wig.

"Oh, man, forgot to work on the baseline for Armpit Love," Wally chuckles.

"Relax," Kyle states. "You'll have plenty of time to wet yourself before the gig tomorrow."

"What gig?" Jude perks up, hoping to hear good news after spending a boring lunch break alongside Jamie and Sadie, the cuddly-kids. Unfortunately for her, an awkward silence settles in amongst her band, which can only mean bad news. Both her brother and Wally look to their lead for support. "Spied, what gig?"

Slowly, he turns, an almost guilty look on his face.

The key word being _almost_.

"You guys are playing a show without me?" she exclaims.

"You couldn't handle this room Princess Popstar," Spiederman grins, teasing her about how pop-like her music is starting to sound this week recording with Tommy. He tosses the blonde wig to her. "Trust me."

"Hey, Jude," a girl from their class, who is totally into their music, grins, walking in.

"Hey, Katie," Jude returns the greeting. "What's up?"

"Saw you practicing Over-Rated at lunch today, it was pretty cool."

"Thanks," the blonde states happily.

"Overrated?" Spiederman chuckles. "We've already got one!"

"Hey!" Jude yells, pitching the wig at him. She groans, before slumping into the seat in front of him, wishing she could be anywhere else. Her sister, who sits in front of her, glances over her shoulder, offering a sympathetic smile.

As the class begins, and the teacher goes on about some stuff Jude's really not listening to, she can't help but disappear in her own thoughts, and think of how her week can get worse. Thank God it's almost over…

…but then she remembers tomorrow her band is playing a gig _without_ her.

_I'm so finding out where_…, she vows mentally, swearing to get back at the boys for this. No matter what.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**And there we have Episode Two! I hope you guys are enjoying it thus far, and you can always tell me in a review ;) Especially because now, you'll get a nifty preview of the next episode !!**


	3. The TGIF Gig

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the song "_Anyone But You_" that's all Instant Star's job. As well as lines from the episode "_I Fought the Law_".

As a note, Karma is in fact the same from Season 3 in the actual Instant Star, but in this universe and episode, picture her as hardcore as Patsy. She won't be coming back until MUCH later, but she makes a cameo. She's also like, 17 or something.

* * *

**Episode Three: The TGIF Gig**

_**And here was Friday. Glorious and wonderful Friday. Whoever said the end of the week meant a positive looking up was so horribly wrong it's not even funny. I mean, my sister was having a great time with the new producer, Jamie and her are still cute as can be, making me suffer repeatedly as third wheel, and to top it all off, my own band ditches me come Friday night for a gig I'm not part of!**_

_**Could it get worse?**_

_**Well, if you're as stupid as I am, and attempt to crash said gig, then yes, it can.**_

_**-- Jude.**_

* * *

_**Friday, May 30**__**th**_

"Guys, c'mon, please?" Jude whines, flailing her arms to emphasize her desperation.

"No," Sadie states simply.

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because, it's wrong. It's a free country, if they wanna do a gig without you, then maybe…," Jamie trails off when she glares at him. "Right, not helping."

"They're my band!" Jude exclaims. "Kyle's our brother, and Wally's just like one! And Spied…Spied's supposed to be my friend!"

"It's still not right to crash their gig," her sister replies.

"God, why do you have to be the voice of reason?"

"Because you insist upon acting like the bad twin."

"Ugh, fine!" she yells, throwing her hands up. "I'll go crash it tonight…alone or whatever!"

And with that, she storms off towards the school, moments before the end of lunch bell rings. Jamie stands, pulling Sadie with him, and sighs, looking into her blue eyes.

"You know we're going to have to go with her anyway, right?" he asks. "To make sure she doesn't embarrass herself too much?"

"Yeah…I know…," Sadie giggles, resting her forehead against his as he leans down.

* * *

Jude sighs as she walks into class, and heads for her seat. She stops however, when the teen with messy brown-orange hair in the seat behind hers, her bleach blonde brother to his right and their curly haired third half behind him cease their talking.

"That's fine," she states wryly, plunking herself into her seat. "Go on, no need to stop talking about your awesome TGIF gig plan just because little old me's here."

"Cool," her brother and Wally grin, resuming their conversation. Spiederman looks like he's about to join them, but settles for a better opportunity, leaning forward against his desk, close to her.

"Aww, what's the matter, Harrison, not getting enough stage-time in your overrated little Popstar world now that the producer likes your sister more than you?" he snickers.

"Jealous, much?" Jude bites back, half-turning in her seat to smirk at him.

"Heh, in your dreams, babe," he winks.

"Odd, I don't remember 'loser' being on the candidate list for dreamworld potentials."

"Haha, funny. Maybe when your music career finally hits rock bottom, you'll have stand-up comedy to fall back on."

"And what will you have?" she inquires. "I'm your lead singer, remember?"

"I think we can manage," he snickers, leaning back in his chair, arms folded behind his head. He starts humming a tune for one of her songs, and what surprises her is he's doing really well, and that he can carry more than just a back-up tune.

This, incidentally, shuts her up. She huffs, crossing her arms on her desk and laying her head on them, trying to drown out everything from the conversation behind her, except for _where_ they'll be playing.

"_Snake Hill_'s said to be rocking tonight!"

* * *

Three pairs of eyes, two blue and one brown, are wide open as their owners take their first few steps into the _Snake Hill_ club. The crowd is already wild, and the music isn't even playing yet – nor is it past eight o'clock.

"It's a good thing you're eighteen," Jude whispers to Jamie, who smiles weakly.

"And that the bouncer was practically tipsy," he adds. As people brush by in rushes, he wraps an arm around Sadie, keeping her close.

"Ew, I think I can smell the bathroom from here!" the redhead declares, bringing her hands up to cover her nose. Then, she looks around, unable to spot said bathroom. "At least…I hope it's the bathroom!"

"It's called hardcore, Sadie," Jude laughs, arms crossed as she scans the crowd and shrugs. "I kinda like it."

"You would," her sister replies.

"And I kinda think this was a bad idea," Jamie points out.

"Okay…," Jude sighs, looking towards the stage where she spots _her_ band setting up amongst a few dim-lit and strobe-like lights. "Wait. Lemme just verbally castrate clown-boy, and then we can all wuss out and go see a movie or something."

"Aren't you gonna feel—"

"Third wheel?" the blonde cuts off her sister, shrugging. "Yeah, but what the hey, I'll be in a good mood after this."

Before she can turn and head off to make her comeback, someone yells "_hey delinquents!_" into the mic, and the hardcore punk roars to life, firing up the crowd.

"What the heck is _that_?" Sadie wrinkles her nose, never having been a fan of punk rock, or anything more hardcore than what her sister sometimes plays.

"Spectacular…," the blonde breathes, staring at her band, rocking it out with another female lead, who screams and drawls into the mic with such spunk and energy and hardcore life that she finds a twinge of envy tearing at her heart.

In a little over three minutes, the head-banging song Jude had found herself moving along to ends, and the crowd roars as Spied's guitar screeches to a halt, living out a longer note than that of his band mates.

And then, it all washes away when she sees Spiederman high-five the slim girl with shoulder-length black hair that rocked out to the song. She watches them with her eyes as they head towards the steps down from the stage, and she whirls around.

"This wasn't a good idea!" she exclaims. "Why the hell did you guys drag me here? It's stupid!"

"Us?" Jamie frowns. "But we didn't—"

"Hey, Overrated," Spiederman teases, walking up behind the blonde.

"You think _I'm_ overrated, Spiederman?" she glares. "Why don't you tell your new girlfriend there that nobody even likes you on the tour bus? We only keep you around because you're an okay guitar player! Or? How about the fact that you wear the same ninja turtle pajamas every single night?!"

There is an awkward pause, as Spied's mouth hangs slightly open, and Nate and Wally arrive for the tail end of her rant, followed by the singer from onstage.

"Sorry, just had to get that out," she states, before turning to the girl. "You…rock! And you…," she turns to Sadie and Jamie, "are leaving. Let's go!"

She turns toe and storms away, leaving behind an awed group of people.

"They were thundercats pajamas," Spiederman clarifies to a snickering Wally and Kyle. Then Jude's yell attracts their attention, and Jamie and Sadie congratulate the boys, before running off to follow.

"Jealous girlfriend?" the dark-haired girl chuckles, and while this sends Wally and Kyle into a bigger fit of howling laughter, Spiederman merely frowns, watching his…_their_ platinum blonde rocker storm off towards the exit.

"Naw…," he shakes his head, staring in awe after her.

"He wishes," Wally snickers again, before Spiederman's hand connects with the back of his head. "Ow!"

"Can it, Wally!"

* * *

_**Saturday, May 31**__**st**_

"_Sick of the lies they're feeding me  
I never know what to believe  
In a world that's crushing me_

_You're…you're…"_

"Ugh!" Jude yells in frustration, setting her guitar aside on the couch and standing up. She runs a hand through her platinum blonde hair, beginning to pace the room, and then kicks over a small garbage can.

"Locking yourself in here and trying write a song about him isn't gonna make you feel better," Spiederman says, leaning against the doorframe of the starry-sky painted studio. "It's just gonna make you feel like crap."

"Actually, that's your fault," she mutters, placing her hands on her hips.

"Look, I agreed to the gig…for you."

"Really? Aww, how sweet of you to think of stomping on my feelings like that!"

"Hey, it was to show you that you can't stay wrapped up in your bubble world anymore. It's been a week. The band needs you."

"Looks to me like you were doing just fine with your new girl."

"Harrison, look. I'm sorry, okay? But it was the only way to break you outta the downer mood you've been in since Mason left."

"Really? Well, ever heard of _talking_, Spiederman?"

"I've been trying! But you insist on locking yourself in here to write when you're not recording, and drowning out the rest of us!"

"That's because this room…it…it's just…"

"Your favorite, because you used to write and record in here with _him_," he mutters, rolling his eyes. "I know."

When he pauses, she almost wants to say something about how practically jealous he sounds, but then he keeps going.

"Look, I get this was your muse, or whatever, alright? But you need a new one, because this place isn't helping anymore. It's making it worse, and I don't feel like having a downer as a friend."

"You gonna suggest bugs again?" she eyes him warily.

"Heh, no," he chuckles, and then holds out his hand. "C'mon."

"Where?"

"Just…trust me," he asks, motioning to her guitar. "Grab it, and c'mon."

She's still uncertain, remembering how sincere he was the other day before the spider incident. No way is she falling for that again.

"You really think I wanna go with you after your little performance last night?" she raises an eyebrow, and attempts to sound proud of herself despite the hurt slipping through. "You guys ditched me. My own band, for some hardcore…sweaty…rocker chick that was all over you."

"You sure you're not just jealous, Harrison?" he smirks.

"You know what, whatever," she rolls her eyes, sitting back down. He sighs, and walks over, sitting down beside her. "Go rock with your new girl."

"Harrison, c'mon. Karma's…she was just a gig. She's not my girl…you are," he states, and she gives him a questioning look, making him catch himself. "You've been our singer for three years, more if count the garage time. You're our girl; not Karma. _You're_ mine…and the band's kick-ass rocker chick."

"Thanks, Speedy," she smiles after a while, ruffling his already messy hair with one hand, the other grabbing her guitar. He takes a hold of the hand in his hair, and pulls her to her feet with him.

"C'mon," he grins, pulling her off down the hall. As soon as they reach the lounge, he stops and stands behind her, placing his hands over her eyes.

"Spied…what are you—"

"Just, trust me," he whispers in her ear, and she does, relaxing into his grip and letting him lead her onwards.

* * *

_**You guys are great, I know I forgot to send previews to the reviewers of chapter two, but this time I won't forget!! So, don't forget the review love ! You review now, and you get a shiny preview in the mail !**_


	4. The Day of the Muse

**Disclaimer:** Again, no owning the song "_Anyone But You_" cuz it's all Instant Star, but god I wish I could write music like that.

* * *

**Episode Four: The Day of the Muse**

_**After being a pain in my ass the whole week, Spiederman was oddly being…nice? I'm sorry, was that even possible? Spiederman and the word **_nice_** in the same sentence, without the word "isn't" in between?**_

_**I was kinda happy though, because just before he covered my eyes, I caught sight of Sadie and Jamie in the recording studio, working on lyrics together. For once it wasn't the great Mr. Quincy, **__thank God!!_

_**But I'd find out more on that later, because right now, I wanted to know where the hell Spiederman was taking me.**_

_**-- Jude.**_

* * *

"Where are we…where are we going, Spied?" Jude laughs, leaning onto one leg and almost falling as Spiederman makes her turn a corner.

"You'll see, but if you keep moving like that, we won't get there," he chuckles. "The stairs was bad enough; you almost fell like three times!"

"Well if you could – holy crap, can you lead properly, please? – if you could just tell me where we're going, you wouldn't have to lead me blindfolded with your hands!"

"But this is fun…," he leans forward, whispering in her ear. The mere gesture sends shivers down her spine, and it takes almost all of her will to stop it from showing.

She covers it with a laugh as she nearly trips again, and they turn another corner, stopping some ten feet afterwards.

"Alright, Jude Harrison, are you ready to see the most kick-butt and take-names place for making magic out there?" Spiederman smirks, making her take one small step forward.

"And are you ready to hear how bad that just sounded?" she laughs, before he taps her on the shoulder.

"C'mon, be serious here."

"Since when are you serious?"

"Touché," he grins, before she catches a brief glimpse of a metallic blue door being pushed open when one of Spiederman's hands is removed from her eyes to open said door. "Okay…," he continues, placing his hand back over her eyes and stepping into whatever room he opened. "May I present to you, Miss Harrison, the awesomest place for anything musical, lyrical or…whatever."

He removes his hands from her eyes, and awes her with the sight before her. There lies a large open room, with a drum set, a bass and a guitar all neatly placed in the corner to her right.

Against the wall to her left is a navy loveseat, along with two sofa chairs and a bean bag cushion, all grouped in front of a small TV and VCR. At the back of the cement-floored room is a metal staircase that winds up to the second floor, where she spots the foot of two extremely messy and undone beds.

"What is this place?" she asks, a smile spreading onto her face as she takes another step into the room.

"You like?" Spiederman grins, hooking his hands into his belt buckles and standing beside her.

"Yeah…," she nods. "It's pretty sweet. Totally grunge-worthy and…wicked."

"Welcome to the Loft, or, as I like to call it, The WASP," he grins goofily.

"Why?" she chuckles, walking over to the couch and sitting down, placing her guitar on her knees as she gives the place another scan with her eyes.

"Wally And Spied's Palace," he replies, flopping onto the couch and spreading his arms out on the back. Her brain only slightly registers that as she leans back and puts her guitar into place to play, his arm is technically around her, but she doesn't really care.

"Smooth," she nods. "So, uh, what exactly is this place? Home away from home?"

"More like…home-home," he declares, and she frowns, looking at him questioningly. "Well…my 'rents are having the big ol' issues. And Wally, being my charity case—"

"Don't call him that!" she scolds him, whacking him in the stomach. He grunts, and but shakes it off with a laugh.

"Alright, alright. And Wally, being my 'rents _guardian-ee_, also gets to party under the same roof," Spiederman explains. "So we up and left."

"They let you?"

"Uh, hello, eighteen. Adult?" he laughs.

"Right…," she nods slowly, a grin spreading onto her face. "If only your maturity and brain followed suit."

"Hey!" he chuckles, bringing his arm off the couch to tickle her sides.

"And no, I didn't mean your parents. I meant G-Major," she states. "They let you have this place?"

"Yeah, worked it out with Mason before…," he trails off when her face darkens. He the sighs, and whacks himself upside the head. "Duh. Here I am trying to help, and yet my big mouth opens, and it's like freaking verbal diarrhea. Talking about the one thing I'm trying to make you move on from."

"This place…," she takes a deep, smiling breath, looking around again. "It's awesome. It…can we use it for…"

"Band practice?" he grins. "Way ahead of you. Me and the guys were planning on taking you here yesterday for practice but…uh…"

"You had that gig with, uh, Karma…at the _Snake Hill_?" Jude finishes for him, and he groans, hitting himself in the head again when her face darkens a bit more.

"God, I suck at this," he declares. "First with Mason, now with Karma…and neither having as big a mouth as me."

"Heh, new muse," she whispers to herself, looking at him, the room, and then her guitar. She props it up on her knee, and thinks to the song she has so far, as things swirl around in her musically inclined brain. "I think that's do-able…"

* * *

"_Seems like I've been here before  
I know the way  
Seems like I've been on my own  
So long…so long_

_White lines  
And headlights in my eyes  
White lines  
I'm ready to drive all night  
White lines  
How many 'till I'm in your arms  
White lines  
Will bring me home…_"

"That was awesome!" Jamie grins as his girlfriend ends the newly finished song, the last of her acoustic chords dying out.

"Yeah…," she nods. "It, uh…it hasn't sounded that good until now, actually."

"How come?"

"Hasn't been finished," she replies, and he notices that despite all the writing on her lyric pages, and all the evidence of erased words, the part he's helped her write this afternoon is perfectly clear and neat, only written down once.

"Until now," he points out, a pride welling inside his chest. "Wow…I, uh…I helped you write a song…?"

"Yeah…," she nods again, leaning forward on her stool and heading towards his. "Yeah, Jamie, you did. A really, really, awesome song."

"Well, Mr. Soft Rock at your service…," he dawns a goofy smile, leaning forward as well, and closing the gap between them.

"Yeah, Mr. Soft Rock's gonna have to take a break," someone states, and they turn to see Tommy Quincy standing in the doorway.

"Oh…," Jamie makes a face to his girlfriend, feeling slightly guilty. "Well…I uh…I just…uh…"

"You'll be going?" Tommy states, having to stop himself from grinning as Jamie sends him a sour look.

"Yeah…probably something for me to do in the A&R department or something…," he mutters, standing up. He quickly kisses Sadie on the cheek, before sending Tommy a look as he walks out.

"Well, wasn't he just chipper?" the producer says with sarcasm.

"You did kinda interrupt us," she points out.

"I'm the producer, you're the star. He's just the A&R rep," he shrugs, taking up residence on Jamie's stool beside her.

"Yeah, but he also helped me get the song finished. It's…its really cool now."

"Uh-huh," he nods absently, scanning the lyrics with his eyes.

"And you said we weren't recording for another half hour…so…," she trails off, trying to get her silent point across. But no such luck, as Tommy grabs a pen, and begins scribbling notes down on the lyrics Jamie helped her write.

She feels a twinge in her heart, and knows she should say something. She knows Jude would. She knows her feisty sister would tell him off, speak her mind, take the lyrics…_something_, or anything instead of sitting there and watching.

"Here, try it now," he grins; moving away and letting her see his scribbles.

"Um…," she hesitates from making the first few chords strum out. He fixes that by taking the guitar from her, and beginning the tune.

"C'mon, Sadie, let's do this," he smiles brilliantly. "One run through, and then we can record it, okay? It's really awesome!"

"O-okay…," she nods, a ghost of a smile appearing on her lips. As he hits the verse strings, she begins singing along, but she can't help but notice, by the corner of her eye, the face in the corner of the door's window, staring longingly at his former seat.

* * *

"_Sick of the lies they're feeding me  
I never know what to believe  
In a world that's crushing me_

_You're…you're…"_

"You're the only one I see," Spiederman breathes, staring straight at her as she strums the same chord for the fifth time, trying to find a way to keep going.

"Excuse me?" Jude head whips up, and she stares incredulously at him, wondering if those words actually came out of the mouth of Vincent Spiederman.

"The line…the line you're trying to figure out," he replies, pointing to her guitar.

"Oh…Oh!" she nods, before tightening the grip on her guitar. "O-okay…um…lemme see if…

_In a world that's crushing me_

_You're the only one I see_…"

"So?" he grins, quirking an eyebrow.

"It just…fits," she smiles sweetly. "Perfectly."

"Wicked," he nods, getting up.

"Wait…where are you going?"

"Giving you some alone time. The way you normally write, y'know?" Spiederman shrugs. "Now that you _finally_ filled out the line, you're probably gonna get back on track."

"Well…um…how about you pull up a guitar, instead?" she asks, and he frowns, giving her an '_are you serious?_' kind of look. "It's just…uh…I used to write sometimes with…uh…Mason. And well…new muse…right?"

"Heh…," he holds his place, locking eyes with her a moment. Something unspoken passes between blue and green, before a sincere smile slides into place on her features, and he can't help but think how beautiful she looks.

"And maybe…maybe we can write it…together," she continues.

"You mean, like a…a, uh, duet?" he asks, taking a step backwards in the direction of his guitar, keeping his eyes locked with hers.

"Y-yeah," she nods. "A little. Y'know…cuz…well…I might run into another block. And uh, you helped fill in the blanks…uh, _blank_ so far. So, uh…"

"Sure," he grins, a tad goofily, grabbing his guitar and joining her on the couch.

"Alright…," she smiles, ecstatic. "So, uh, okay. Just uh…"

"Kick in, whenever?" he laughs, and she nods, smiling wider. And then, she takes a deep breath, strumming out a chord or two, that he takes note of.

"_I don't change my mind for anybody.  
I won't waste my time on just anybody.  
I won't share my life...,"_ she sings, and trails off, but before she can stop her guitar and try to think of the next line, Spiederman kicks in, bringing his guitar and his own voice to life.

"_With anyone but you_…"


	5. The Chemistry

**Disclaimer:** Entirely based and modified from the Instant Star episode "_Jean Genie_" because even in the AU, things can fit the same. So, I don't own the episode, nor the song "_Anyone But You_" (which is full for once!!). That's about it.

**Author's Note:** SOooooooo sorry about the update delay. Work was attempting to smother me, and plotbunnies ravaged my brain and time. So, excuses aside, here's another chapter. Hope you enjoy, more to come!

* * *

**Episode Five: The Chemistry**

_**Okay, so, I hear from Jamie that he and Sadie are…well, not having issues. But, they're…arguing? Or not? I'm not sure, he wasn't making much sense. He's saying stuff about writing music together, and Tommy screwing things up.**_

_**Hmm…sound like my predictions about the great Tommy Quincy are coming true: he's a total loser. A total sucky loser.**_

_**And normally, I'd totally be more into helping my sister and her boyfriend. But I was having my own troubles. Spiederman? Yeah…um…ACTING WEIRD! He goes from being a jackass, to being totally nice and sincere, in the blink of an eye.**_

_**Seriously, what was up with him? I wanted to find out, but things were so confusing, and with the Much Music performance, it only got worse…**_

_**-- Jude.**_

* * *

_**Thursday, June 5**__**th**_

"_They put my poster on the wall_

_They watch and wait for me to fall_

_They think they made me who I am_

_But they don't know me at all…"_

Jude looks to right at Spied, who is deeply engrossed in his guitar playing, and wonders if he'll really step up and join her as he promised. She looks forward to it, because, after all, they wrote the song together.

That somehow rings funny in her head. Jude and Spiederman, _together_.

It was about a song, and being onstage together, sure, but…somehow…it fit.

She catches herself from her thoughts, just as the bridge starts.

"_I don't change my mind, for anybody_

_I won't waste my time on just anybody_

_I won't share my life…"_

"_With anyone but you!"_ Spiederman steps up to his mic, and the crowd goes wild as he starts singing.

"_It's such a long way_," she grins, unhooking the mic from its stand and moving along to the music from her awesome band, living up the cheers and calls of the crowd.

"_With anyone but you_!" Spied sings again, and her smile only widens.

"_I couldn't follow…"_

"_With anyone but you!"_

"_Never anyone but,_

_Never anyone but…_," she grins as he moves closer to her mic as she places it on the stand, and they lean their shoulders together, singing into the same mic.

"_With anyone but you_!"

"_It's such a long way…_," Jude smiles, and they exchange looks frequently while singing. She's amazed he can multi-task like this. Guitar, singing and sending her adorable loo-WHAT? Had she just thought that Spiederman was…_adorable_?

_Okay, okay, __**so **__not the time,_ she thinks to herself, concentrating on the song and the crowd and the sounds of what's around her.

"_With anyone but you_," he grins, reveling in the fact that he can finally sing with her, rather than just behind-the-scenes.

"_And I couldn't follow…"_

"_With anyone but you!"_

"_Never anyone but you…_," the two sing the last line together, aware of only one another as their gaze lock across the mic, and smiles settle onto their faces, their foreheads practically touching. The crowd cheers with happiness, but they barely hear them, because they're too wrapped up in one another.

As the last chords and melodies die out, the crowd roars again, and the heavy breathing kicks in, noting an awesome performance. Jude hooks her microphone back on its stand and Spiederman puts down his guitar, before kicking the blonde in the butt. She whirls around with a crooked smile and a shocked look, and he grins, making Kyle laugh as he gets up from his drum set seat, and Wally rests his bass on its stand.

In revenge, Jude grabs onto Spied's shoulders, and he reaches back, almost to catch her in a piggy back, but rather than jump, she boots him in the butt, sending him stumbling a foot or two.

Together, the four band mates and friends walk out of "stage" area, laughing, and over to the four stools waiting for them, across from the _Much Music_ hostess. Sadie is already there, sitting on the fifth stool.

Jude sits beside her, with Spiederman on her left, followed by Wally, and then Kyle.

"You rock harder than Usher's abs," Madison Pryor, the _Much Music_ hostess grins, as microphones are given to each of the teens.

"Well, I couldn't rock note _one_ if it wasn't for my band," Jude tells her. "How much do you love these guys?"

The crowd roars in response, while Jude and her twin sister laugh, exchanging grins. Their brother and two friends soak up the fan appreciation. There are posters within the crowd of the _Much Music_ building, held up by adoring fans.

"Right then, Jude, testify," Madison states. "What brings you both here today?"

"Well, we're here today promoting a super worthy fundraiser," Jude replies. "It's for _Music-Can_."

"And it's a Carnival!" Sadie grins, always having loved those kinds of events. "It's happening this Saturday night, at the Square."

"And if I'm not mistaken, you girls have an encore performance?"

"Yep," the twins nod, smiling.

"There's music, dancing, cotton candy, and a couple of rides," Sadie points out.

"And all proceeds go to providing music programs for undeserved kids," Jude finishes, and the crowd applauds. "And we're gonna be showing off and selling the jackets for our new _Worlds Collide_ summer tour."

"Okay, girls," Madison grins, getting comfortable on her stool. "Tell us about the songs you performed today."

"Today, we rocked out to our new song, called _Anyone But You_," Jude replies, before laughing as Spiederman flips his microphone into the air and almost drops it. "Me and Mr. Needs-To-Learn-How-To-Juggle here wrote it a few days back, and uh, since it's really not just my creation alone, it's why he was part of it today. More than just the guitar, he was really awesome with those vocals!"

The female fans in the large performance room scream at her worlds, and Spiederman grins cheekily, waving to them.

"It's all about finding that one person, y'know?" Spiederman adds, holding his mic properly now. "All about finding that one person you know you wanna love and be with, and lemme tell you, it's some of the deepest shit I've ever written."

"Ou, ou, ou," Madison winks. "But more on that later. What about you Sadie?"

"Well, before my sister and the guys rocked it out, I played a new song called _White Lines_," Sadie states. "Um, it's basically about discovering more about the world out there, and always coming back to the one person you know you love, and trust. I mostly wrote it with our producer, but the end part – where it gets a little softer and more classic rock than pop – it's what me and my boyfriend, Jamie, wrote."

"Ah, yes, the boyfriend," the hostess grins, and a few people in the crowd whistle. "It's been over a year now with Mr. Andrews, correct?"

"Yep," Sadie giggles, trying to hide the red on her cheeks.

"And don't anybody expect to talk to my sister at the fundraiser Carnival, because she'll be there with Jamie," Jude adds, nudging her sister in the elbow, and winking at her, which of course makes the reddening worse. "Hello, Ferris Wheel!"

"Aww, how cute!" Madison exclaims. "I wish I had a certain someone to go to the Carnival with. That's adorable! Heh, what about you, Jude? Anybody you're gonna ride the Ferris Wheel a few rounds with? You and Spiederman seem to be electric!"

"Eh?" he grins, winking at her and clicking his tongue as the crowd both laughs and cat-calls.

"Yeah, so shock therapy," Jude laughs, putting a hand in front of his face in a '_talk to the hand_' manner when he leans towards her. He's taken aback a little and straightens up as some guys in the crowd go "_Ohh_!"

But being Spiederman, he quickly recovers and jokes right back. "Maybe you need some, Harrison," he states, smirking.

"Don't be jealous," Kyle laughs, turning an open-mouthed Jude towards him. "Jude just can't resist me."

As Spiederman scoffs, Wally laughs, and Jude rolls her eyes. Sadie on the other hand, grimaces. "Ew, Kyle! RELATED!!"

"Right here, right now, hottest gossip on any all-music channel," Madison laughs, looking at the crowd, who roars with cheers and cat-calls.

"Uh, well, actually, it's all a lie. Because truly…," Jude decides to play along and motioning towards Wally. "My heart belongs to Wally."

"Aww," Kyle chuckles, ruffling Wally's curly brown hair. The crowd either boos or cat-calls and whistles.

"Yeah, I love me some Wally," Jude laughs, and Spiederman's mouth drops slightly, looking from a rather embarrassed-looking and nervously-laughing Wally to the grinning Jude.

And then?

He "accidentally" kicks Wally's stool, sending the bassist crashing to the floor. As the crowd roars, Kyle and Sadie exchange glances, and Spiederman turns to Jude, who gives him a curious look.

He smiles innocently and shrugs.

"Okay…," she nods, looking at her sister with a '_can you believe him_?' kind of look.

* * *

"Anybody got the time?" Spiederman asks, sticking his hands into his leather jacket's pockets as he walks out of the back entrance to the _Much Music_ building, hopping down the steps towards Jude, who leans against Tommy's van.

"Well, for Spiederman, isn't is always five…," the blonde replies, leaning on one foot and bringing up her clenched fists to as if to fight, "…to twelve?"

"Haha," he states sarcastically, attacking her sides in merciless tickling. Jude giggles, attempting wriggle free of his grasp, but no such luck as he has her pinned against the van.

"I love being part of the babysitter's club," Tommy states dryly, interrupting their moment as he walks up, amp in hand. He walks off, placing it in the vehicle. Wally and Nate are nearby, lugging instruments from inside to the back of the van and Sadie…well, she's not really sure where her sister it, but she guesses she's with Jamie, since he showed up just after their performance.

"So, uh, what are you doing now?" Jude asks him. "Do you wanna, like, help me pimp out the promo jackets for Saturday or…oh! Come see my new '67 Mustang?"

"Oh, that reminds me!" he snaps his fingers, reaching inside his leather jacket. "I made this for you."

He pulls out a silver chain, on the end of which is a red-painted army-style dog tag. He hands it to her, grinning goofily. She takes it, and looks down at the gift.

There are two tags that are about two inches height, and one inch wide. One is silver and plain, and one has been painted red, and has a picture of him glued on it.

"You actually made me something?" she asks, a hint of a smile gracing her lips.

"Yeah, so you don't have to miss me when you're driving around," he chuckles. "Kinda crap, I know. But I figured you could hang it on the rear-view or something."

"Wow, thanks, it's—"

"Hey, Spied!" Kyle yells, and the two glance down the alley to see Wally and the bleach blonde heading towards a car parked on the street, apparently waiting for them. A girl with flowing black hair leans out, waving. "Monica's here!"

"Ehh…," he makes a face, looking back to Jude and shaking his head. "Wally's cousin. It's just…we're just going bowling. It's not like—"

"You know?" Kyle yells, cupping his hands around his mouth to raise his voice as he and Wally have almost reached the car. "Your _date_?!"

"Uh…," he trails off awkwardly, giving Jude a kind of apologetic look. "I—"

"Well," she shrugs, smiling a little. "At least I have this."

She holds up the dog tags with his picture on it, and chuckles. He sighs, and then turns away reluctantly, walking off. Jude watches him pick up the pace and run for the car, before she feels a presence beside her.

"Banish those dirty thoughts, Yoko," someone teases.

"Excuse me?" she scoffs, turning slightly to see Tommy Quincy standing there, leaning against the front of the van.

"Yoko Ono," he states, as she leans beside him. "She fell in love with John Lennon. Broke up the Beatles."

"Yeah, I know who she is, Gramps," Jude teases. "And I can't be the Yoko of my own band."

"Thou shalt not make the concept album. Thou shalt not let the drummer sing. And thou shalt not romance within the band," he tells her.

"Those guys are like my brothers," the blonde replies, watching as the girl, Monica, fires up her car, and they drive off, never giving her a second look. "Hell, one of them is!"

"Your sophomore album's coming up, and you never sounded better than you do with that band," Tommy explains. "So don't mess it up."

"I don't have plans to!" she snaps, and he nods, walking off. She crosses her arms, and frowns. "Since when does he know what I sound like without the guys? He's been our producer like three weeks!"

"Yeah, but Mason obviously would've given him old demos and stuff," her redheaded sister laughs, walking up arm-in-arm with Jamie.

"Meh, whatever," the blonde shrugs, folding her arms behind her head as she leans back on the van and closes her eyes.

"So, how's shock therapy going?" Jamie grins, and Jude cocks one eye open, which is enough to glare at him.

"Don't even start," she mutters. "I got enough from your girlfriend already."

"Well, hey, payback for the Ferris Wheel jab," Sadie declares, flicking her sister on the forehead and making her pay attention. "And who knows, maybe Saturday night you'll have your own Ferris Wheel partner."

"Shut up!" she hisses, trying to swat her sister on the back of the head, but Jamie blocks the hit. "God, how many times do I have to tell you it's a NO?!"

"What's a 'no'?" the redhead giggles, and Jude rolls her eyes.

"Whatever," she turns away. "C'mon, at least you two can help me with the jackets and stuff…"


	6. The Band Breaker Upper

_After a very long break, I am happy to say I'm revisiting this story. I found the old files on my computer, as well as most of the information for where it was headed, and I think that now that I'm on break, I can manage to maybe update this. I'm not making promises, because those aren't meant to be made if they possibly cannot be kept._

_I love all my reviewers so far and hope that you'll stick with me to kick this story back in gear._

**Disclaimer: I would infinitely love to own Instant Star, and the episode "Jean Genie" from it, but sadly, because I'm a poor shmuck, I don't. I do however own my creativity box that is being used to come up with this story.**

**

* * *

Episode Six: The Band-Breaker-Upper**

_**Ever heard the story of Yoko Ono? Chick married to John Lennon of the Beatles? C'mon, basically everybody has. Long story short. She fell for John, and was a major part in the eventual break up of the kick-ass quartet.**_

_**This is why when the Great and Mighty (note the sarcasm) Tommy Quincy called me this, I scoffed and laughed it off. How could I be Yoko Ono, let alone the Yoko Ono of my own band?**_

_**Didn't know it at first…but for once…I was actually going to have to agree with Lord Squinty Frown (damn Speedy, your nickname is rubbing off on me!)**_

_**-- Jude.**_

* * *

_**Friday, June 6**__**th**_

"_Everywhere you go it seems lightning strikes_

_But there's no…rain…"_

The words flow to Spiederman's ears as he enters the Loft, a bag slung sideways across his shoulders, and two cardboard trays with six coffee cups between them all. He slowly and quietly closes the door behind him, walking towards the couch.

He places the trays on the coffee table, before he grabs small set of two drums, and begins tapping along to the chords she's strumming. It creates a warming and calming melody, and he watches as she tries to hum words along with it.

He smiles as he notices the silver chain around her neck, at the end of which are the silver and red dog tags he gave her.

But he's pulled out of his reverie when she stops playing.

He wonders for a moment if it's because the two figures cuddled up in the bean bag chair near the TV are stirring, but she shakes her head. "No, I was using the freaking amp earlier and they were still sound asleep. They're not waking," she tells him. "Uh…it's just…the transition isn't working."

"You need a better bridge," he shrugs, and she looks at him as he puts the small drums back beneath the table.

"Yeah…maybe that's what I need…," she trails off, and a silence passes between them as blue and green stare into one another. Blue breaks off however, looking at the guitar a moment.

"Look, uh, I know you miss your 'rents," he sighs, sounding sincere, before a slightly edgier tone accompanies his next words. "And I bet you miss _Mason_ too."

"Yeah…well…lately I've kind of been the Queen of pushing everybody away since he left…," she states.

"I'm still here," he shrugs, smiling a little.

"That's good," she nods, taking a deep breath and smiling with such beauty that it catches his totally off-guard, and his joking smile falls, giving way to a slightly awkward but totally truthful gaze.

"Jude…," Spiederman breathes, looking to the floor a little. She feels a skip in her heart rhythm and it bothers her, especially because all he did was use her name.

_But he never uses my name…_, she reminds herself. _It's always, "Overrated this" or "Harrison that"…_

"Listen, I wanna tell you something…," he reveals, looking her straight in the eyes.

And then the navy metal doors swing open, loud and hard, and in storm Wally and Kyle, the former holding a VCR tape in a case.

"Dudes!" the curly brunet grins, and it somehow wakes Jamie and Sadie up with a jolt as he rushes towards the TV. "We got something funnier than the Squirrel on water skates!"

"That was mean, not funny!" Sadie whines, and Jamie hugs her tight, smiling. Jude and Spiederman both sigh, and exchange slightly meaningful and annoyed glances, before Kyle stops in front of them.

"You guys in the middle of something?" he asks, grinning.

"Nope," Jude shakes her head, cocking her head sideways when looking at Spiederman, who just looks a little more crushed than he wants to let on. "Bring on the laughs."

"Alright!" Wally grins, flopping down on one of the sofa chairs, while Kyle takes the other. The brunet turns on the TV, switches to the VCR, and starts the tape.

It begins with footage from their performance of "_Anyone But You_" at _Music411_ the previous day, but that audio switches to the background as E!talk Daily reporter takes center-stage on set.

"So, what happens now that Jude Harrison has admitted her white-hot love affair with Wally Jones?" the woman reports, smiling. "E!talk Daily will keep you updated as the steamy tale continues."

Wally pauses the video on an image of Jude singing into her mic and standing right beside him, and he, Kyle, Jamie and Sadie laugh.

"What?" Jude joins in the laughter, disbelieving the media could stoop so low. "Wally and me? That's hysterical!"

"Yeah, my girlfriend's gonna kill me," the curly-haired brunet states.

"Heh," Kyle shakes his head through laughter, before looking towards Spiederman. "How's your promo jacket doing? The photo shoot's this afternoon, y'know."

"So worried about it?" Spiederman counters, getting a balled-up jacket, as well as two black T-shirts out of his bag as he stands up. He pitches them at Kyle and hits him in the face. "Why don't you just do it yourself? I've got a date with a chimichunga."

On his way out, Spiederman angrily slams his hand against one of the cymbals, and it rings loud and clear as he walks out, slamming the door behind him. Jude watches him leave silently, with a look of worry on her face.

As she wonders what's going on, everyone else in the room exchanges knowing, and yet just as worried, glances.

* * *

"Uh, as soon as your jacket bearer arrives, I'll bring you over for some photos," Tommy states, standing before Jude, Wally and a severely pissed off Spiederman, who attempts to hide his fuming self under his black beanie hat. Sadie is beside him, looking around for any sign of her boyfriend. "The plan is for Jude to walk out with her sister, as well as Spiederman, because you three will be wearing your own promo jackets. Then, Wally and Kyle will following wearing the band T-Shirts."

Everyone nods slightly, and a silence settles in.

Wally attempts to break said awkward silence, looking to Spiederman. "How was the chimichunga, dude?"

Spiederman gives him a look, before glancing sideways at Jude, and rolling his eyes, shrugging slightly and looking none-too-pleased.

"Wow, bright eyes here is gonna look real pretty in all the pictures," Tommy says.

"Well, he'll turn it on for the cameras, he always does," Jude, who already wears her personalized jacket just like her sister, defends him, before looking at Spiederman. "Right?"

He shrugs, and she rolls her eyes, tired of his bad mood at this point. They hear the thundering of footsteps, and Sadie perks up, hoping for it to be Jamie, but it's her brother that comes screeching to a halt beside her, holding a bag.

"I give you…," Kyle is breathless by now, and unfolds the leather promo jacket _Spiederman_ was supposed to have done. "Full…Metal…Jacket!"

He turns it around, and the group sees he's managed to do their band logo on the back, all in little metal studs, followed by the letters "SME" under it. Wally grabs his and Kyle's T-Shirts from the bag, which have a tie-dye version of the same design.

"That looks like what I picked up after my stupid dog ate tinfoil," Spiederman mutters, and both his friends look discouraged, their arms drooping at their sides. As Kyle sighs and tosses the jacket to Spiederman, Sadie looks to her sister.

"Jude…," Sadie motions, and the blonde sighs, walking away with her twin so they can talk privately. "We've been friends with those guys since we were all pre-k. I can smell an SME bloodbath in the making. And I also know how to prevent one, so if you wanna fix whatever you did-"

"I didn't do anything!" she cries, wrapping her jacket tighter around herself. "You were there, Sadie. He just…turned sour and buggered off."

"I know that, but…," she trails off, seeing by her sister's look that she sure as hell won't be the one to make the first move. "Whatever, I'm sure he'll cool off."

She nods, and they walk back to the band, feeling a wave of tense hair hit them.

"Okay, so we're all gonna have a lotta fun, right?" Jude grins.

"The Carnival's tomorrow, guys, you know how cool this is gonna be!" the redheaded Harrison twin adds, playing with the ends of her sleeves.

"Good times…yes?" Jude pleads, looking to Spiederman the most. He still doesn't brighten up, and the news that Tommy brings with him doesn't make it any better.

"Uh," the producer begins, and the tension just worsens. "Change of plans, guys. The publicity guys have decided that Jude should walk the runway with her new…boyfriend? So, uh…Sadie walks with the T-shirt boys in her jacket and, uh…"

He takes the promo jacket from a sarcastically smiling Spiederman, and dumps it in Wally's hands. "There you go, Mr. Jude Harrison."

"I hope you model better than you play bass," Spiederman spits acidly, smirking cockily as Wally puts on the jacket.

The curly-haired teen stops halfway through his dressage, and gives the lead guitarist a look. "Can't you just tell her?" he inquires, putting on the jacket.

Spiederman is taken aback at first, but then his facial expression changes to dangerous anger, and he whips off his hat, tossing it aside before he lunges at Wally. The two boys shout and engage in a tussling match, while Kyle attempts to break it up, only winding up involved in the end.

As staff members for the photo shoot watch, Sadie wraps herself up tightly in her own promo jacket, and Jude bites her nails, witnessing the SME bloodbath the redhead had just recently mentioned.

Spiederman manages to push Kyle away, and attacks Wally again, pulling at his trucker hat, jacket and shirt, and pushing him towards some metal chairs.

"There goes the band's jacket," Tommy states in disappointment as Spiederman grabs Wally by the leather jacket and whips him at a light stand, sending him crashing into it, and knocking it over, effectively ripping the jacket in the process.

"There goes my band," Jude corrects him with a sad sigh, watching Wally get up and barrels into Spiederman, stumbling backwards with him into some chairs.

* * *

_**Saturday, June 7**__**th**_

Music flows out of the '67 Mustang's speakers inside the car, as Jude looks over the engine, not focusing at all. Sadie gets out of the driver's seat, grinning.

"There, now we can feel like we've got something working in this thing while we work on it," she states. Her sister gives her a funny look, and she grins sheepishly. "While _you_ work on it."

"Nine-thousand dollar radio?" Jude asks with mock-joy. "Wicked."

"So…the band sells dog tags now?" Sadie inquires, and she frowns, looking up to see the dog tags Spiederman gave her in her sister's hands, which she's unhooked from the rear-view mirror.

"Don't remind me," she hisses, grabbing the tags from the redhead and throwing them to the ground in frustration. With each of her next words, she gives the shinning gift a stomp. "Benedict Arnold…Judas Brutus…band-breaker-upper!"

She yells the last bit, before taking a deep angry breath and leaning on the front of the open-hooded car.

"What's wrong?"

"I hate him," she declares, looking to her sister. "He's selfish. And cocky!"

"You ever hear the story of Playwood Mac?" the redhead inquires.

"I'm not them, Sadie," Jude snaps. "And I'm not Yoko either, okay?"

"I dunno…I think someone here needs a little advice," she shrugs.

"I don't need any advice," the blonde retaliates. "I need my band."

"Jude, you know that's not gonna happen," Sadie sighs, "Not until a certain somebody apologizes to Wally and our brother. Or another somebody fixes things with Sir-Broods-A-Lot."

"What is there to fix?!" the blonde cries in exasperation, throwing her arms up in defeat. "If anyone has to fix anything, it's him. He's the one who's been acting so weird lately. I mean, seriously, what the hell?"

"If you're that confused…," Sadie trails off. "Ask."

Jude takes a deep breath, looks down towards the dog tags on the pavement, and makes a decision. She grabs the dog tags and rushes off to the garage, grabbing a skateboard before taking off. Sadie watches her go, smiling.


	7. The Giant Chicken and Incredible Jackass

**Episode Seven: The Giant Chicken and Incredible Jackass**

_**Hi, Giant Chicken here. Or, maybe, you know me as Yoko Ono of the 21**__**st**__** Century?**_

_**No? Well then, let me enlighten you on the series of unfortunate events (no, not the book series) that led to me being called either one or the other. Just as an update, Jamie and my sister are in fact A-okay; because it seems Karma (no, not the chick from the gig), as well as Lady Luck, wishes to constantly pick on me, rather than my twin.**_

_**And so, Giant Chicken/Yoko Ono of the 21**__**st**__** Century signing out to let you see how big of an idiot I can be, or, how stupid Spiederman can act. Enjoy!**_

_**-- Jude.**_

* * *

_**Saturday, June 7**__**th**_

"Guys…," Jude sighs, leaning on the counter of _Music World_, watching her brother and Wally fill out papers and totally ignore her. "Stop filling out those job applications and listen to me! Please?"

"Fifty percent off CD's," Wally tells the bleach blonde drummer, who nods appreciatively and they return to their forms.

"Sweet…," Kyle grins, before his pencil and Wally's pencil are ripped from their hands and tossed aside by Jude. They look up slowly to see her get their band T-shirts from her bag.

"I need you right now, okay?" she pleads. "The Carnival is tonight, and we're one of the opening acts for the music performance! So…let's just do this, whether the publicity peeps like it or not! Like the team we are!"

"Dude's gotta apologize to us," Wally points out.

"Yeah, and he will!" she exclaims. "We just all need to go and beat him into submission right now!"

"First he's gotta deal with what's been up his butt," Kyle states, looking his sister straight in the eyes. "Look, Jude, I'm your brother and friend, and I know for a fact that there are things you're not dealing with either. But for this to work…for us to keep rocking it out like we are…you _both_ gotta resolve your issues."

She stares at her brother, open-mouthed, before glancing at Wally for help. Unfortunately for her (and because Lady Luck enjoys torturing her) he wears the same truthful look as Kyle, shrugging.

"Argh!" she throws up her arms in desperation, leaving the T-shirts there and storming out of the store.

"Think they can do it?" Wally asks.

"If I know my sister and Spied – which I do – they can totally work this out. They've been through worse things before," Kyle chuckles.

"Yeah, divided," Wally points out.

"Well, you know how the saying goes…united we stand, divided we fall."

"And so does our music career."

"Aw, can it you pessimist."

"Aren't you worried?" Wally inquires. "It's your sister and your best friend here."

"Yeah…yeah, I know," Kyle nods, turning serious as he looks to the curly-haired teen. "It's why I have faith in them."

* * *

Spiederman is still fuming as he skates in circles around the two amps, two empty stands and a chair placed near the drum set. His roller blades glide effortlessly across the cement floor as he goes around and around.

The metal door opens, and in walks Jude, stopping to stand just inside his circle.

"Here to spank me, Harrison?" he spits.

"Oh you wish, Vincent," she bites back, arms crossed and leather jacket cleverly held in her grasp.

"Hated first name usage?" he scoffs, skating in behind her. "Low blow."

"Yeah, well, y'know…you've been doing a few yourself," she points out. "God, my brother worked his butt off on this jacket. Wally wants to grow up and be just like you! The band needs you, okay?"

He slows down, and skids to a stop a few feet from her, staring at her.

"You mean _you_ need me?" he inquires.

She takes a deep breath, open-mouthed and almost goes on her siblings' advice, before switching at the last second. "Only because it's too late to change my jacket and the T-shirts to "_**J**_ME," she tells him, shrugging.

Unfortunately for her, he notices the hesitation.

"How can you be so…frenetic and so brave onstage…," he pauses, looking her in the eyes. "But so scared of this?"

"I'm not scared," she protests, and he gives her a kind '_oh, really_?' look, making her sigh and look to the floor. "I'm just…sick of scaring everybody else away."

"I'm not scared of you," he tells her, rolling forward a little.

"You joke with me all the time," Jude sighs in exasperation, her arms falling from their angry crossed position as she looks up at him. "That's like the biggest symptom of being scared."

"Joking's…all you want from me!"

"Who said?"

"Well, tell me different!" he urges, hope dancing in his eyes. "Go on, tell me! You…you, Giant Chicken!"

"See? There!" she throws her arms in, attempting to push away the anger and frustration she feels. "Why would I want something with such an Incredible Jackass?"

His hopeful face falls, turning back to sour once again.

"Yeah? Well consider this once jackass who won't bother your band anymore!" he snaps, skating past her and returning to his circle.

"Fine!" she yells, throwing the jacket to the ground. "Take your toys and go play by yourself!"

"Great, I think I will!" he shouts back.

"Great!" she screams, turning and heading for the door as he passes the cymbal, whipping his hand past it and making it resonate. The sound is mixed with that of a slamming door as Jude storms out.

* * *

"I guess…I guess we were wrong…," Kyle states as he and his redheaded sister stand side-by-side, leaning against a table of Cotton Candy they've managed to sneak backstage, watching their sister, who sits a little ways away. Wally stands with them.

Jude's fingers tap on the arms of her chair, and she plays with a strand of her hair, staring at the floor, expressionless. They can hear clapping and cheers onstage, as the crowd happily encourages whatever band is about to play.

Jamie walks in, and sees the depressive look his girlfriend, her brother and friend hold, and then looks to Jude, who looks even worse. He sighs, and sits down in a chair across from her.

"That's uh…that's a cheerful group you got there," Jamie states, and she looks up to glare at him.

"Not you too…," she groans.

"Yeah, well, I heard from Sadie that both she and Kyle have tried," he shrugs. "So maybe you need a friend to tell you, just as much as siblings."

"Look, I tried, okay? I really did. But he's not listening. He's not dealing!" she exclaims. "So it's his problem. A really messed up problem that now means we gotta find a new guitarist."

"Little short notice?" he chuckles. "You guys play in two acts."

"I know, I know…I can…I can just cover his part or something," she shrugs. "But, after this. We gotta hold auditions. We need somebody who can make us laugh and…and who can keep my nerves under control."

"Wow…," he whistles. "Won't be easy. I mean…Vincent Spiederman's don't exactly grow on trees, y'know?"

"Yeah, well, he had his chance, right?" she shrugs acidly.

"You think you can replicate that kinda chemistry with just anybody, Jude?"

"What?" she groans. "I…I've heard so many different things in the past two days about chemistry it's driving me nuts! First it's like, chemistry is bad, don't let it into the band. Then it's like, chemistry is good. Then it's bad again. Now it's good again?"

"No, but…when sparks fly…it _can_ be really good for the work," Jamie tells her seriously, giving her a knowing look. "_Anyone But You _ring a bell? Y'know?"

"Yeah…yeah, I think I do…," Jude nods, her voice now calmer and soft. Jamie thinks she's closing herself off again, so he sighs and looks towards her siblings, but then, her voice brings him back. "Spiederman's…when I'm with him, I-I feel like…my ideas just click differently. Y'know? Like…we could just jam forever."

"Well, I mean you should feel like that about someone you work so closely with," Jamie shrugs. "Remember Mason?"

"That…that was different," she sits up straight, and his ears are fully open now. "I thought…I thought that was as good as it got. I thought that what I felt, when it was just me and Mason, alone, writing and recording…I thought that was the highest I could go. But Spied…writing _Anyone But You_, that…that soared **way** higher."

"I can't tell you what to do about it," Jamie explains. "I'm not…I'm not exactly sure myself…but you've heard what we've all said. We're all behind you. We trust that you'll do the right thing."

And with that, he gets up, walking off towards the others. She sits there, deep in thought, staring after him and then to her feet, mulling things over in her head. She's been in denial for who knows how long, and she's noticed Spied's little slip-ups.

Sure, they've been more prominent as of late, but they've been there a while now. And she realizes that even when Mason was around…even when she was having the great times alone with Mason, writing music and lyrics the way they did…a part of her…a part of her still needed Spiederman close by.

No matter how much he teased her.

No matter how good or bad they got along from day to day.

No matter how much of a jackass he could be.

"I don't wanna mess up the band…," she sighs, realizing that no matter what, in her heart, she wanted things with Spiederman to be okay. To be the way they were again. And maybe…maybe to be more than what they were.

She looks towards the others and as Sadie and Jamie talk quietly, and Wally plays with his Nintendo DS—Kyle is the only one looking her way. He smiles like the supportive brother he is, and mouths '_go for it_' to her.

She takes a deep breath, and then springs up from her seat, running off as fast as she can. Kyle's smile widens, and he calls to the others, allowing them to watch her run off, and somehow…feel proud.


	8. The Heights

**Episode Eight: The Heights**

_**Okay, so…let's recap, shall we? I don't want to screw up the band. At all, no way…no Yoko Ono role for me thanks. However…the whole Giant Chicken thing, no lie, it's actually pretty true at this point.**_

_**Right, well…maybe I've fallen for the guy who used to put silly putty in my hair in kindergarten. Maybe I've fallen for the guy who spent the 8**__**th**__** grade graduation following my boyfriend and I around and making gross noises. And maybe, just MAYBE, I've fallen for one of the most thoughtful, sincere, honest and yet completely jackass guys out there.**_

_**Oh yeah, definitely hooked.**_

_**But the band…they've told me to go for it. I know they'll cover. I…I just hope I haven't screwed it up too much to fix this…**_

_**-- Jude.**_

* * *

-x-x-x-x-

_**

* * *

Saturday, June 7**__**th**_

Spiederman slowly skates in circles around the room, still, thoughts swirling around in his head. He's so lost in thought that he doesn't notice his promo jacket balled-up on the ground, and nearly trips over it.

He groans, and skids to a stop, bending over to snatch it off the ground. He's angry enough to whip the thing out of his sight, but then remembers that he'd ripped it during his fight with Wally.

However, it doesn't seem broken, so he looks it over. He notices that it's all been stitched back together, and kind of horribly. He knows Kyle can't sow, and neither can Wally…but he knows Jude's tried before. She's sucked at it, but she's tried. And here again, she tried…

"She fixed it…," he whispers, moving the jacket around in his hands to look it over. As he does, something falls out of the pocket, and he bends over to pick it up. It's a silver chain, and a dog tag. A _yellow_ dog tag. "She…"

He flips it over, notices that it's been painted that color, and finds a picture of himself and Jude together, glued on the front.

He stares at the picture a moment, before he makes a decision. He slides on the jacket, and turns to the door, skating out and down the hall as fast as possible.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-

* * *

Jude exits the backstage area, and looks around, seeing nothing but a massive crowd. She curses under her breath. "If he came, how am I supposed to find him?" she wonders aloud, looking left and right.

She sees a large, towering metal contraption before her, and grins. What better way to search the Carnival, but from a high up place like the Ferris Wheel?

Only one problem with that brilliant idea…Jude is _deathly_ afraid of heights.

Like, horrified.

When she was six, her and her brother – being the geniuses that they are – used to climb the massive tree in their old backyard all the time, while little Sadie stood at the bottom, telling them it was dangerous.

They denied it, and kept climbing, until Jude was even with the roof of the house.

And then?

She fell. She reached for a skinny branch, it snapped, and she fell. Wound up in a small coma with a concussion for two weeks. And since then, she's been horribly afraid of heights.

_But I gotta find him…_, she reasons mentally. A little voice tells her that she doesn't even know if he's here, but somehow…she just does. _And that's enough for me_.

She shuffles through the crowd with determination, her fingers trembling as she does, and heads straight for the ride. When Jude reaches it, she is annoyed that she has to stand in line behind at least six people…AKA three sets of couples.

She groans, and taps her foot impatiently against the pavement, unaware of two things.

One – the pair of guys that get in line behind her, noticing that she's alone. The one with sand-colored hair tells his friend she's the girl from the _Much Music_ performance who didn't have anyone to ride the Ferris Wheel with.

Two – the guy not ten feet away who has just arrived on roller skates. He wears a stitched-together jacket, and is holding a yellow dog tag in his hand.

Spiederman spots her just as it's her turn to get on, and frowns at this. _What is she doing? She's mortified by heights!!!_

He kicks off, and skates as fast as he can, closing the ten feet gap, and heading straight for her small two-seater cart.

"Hey," a tall, sandy-haired guy grins cheekily, stepping up beside her cart. She watches him with blue eyes, frowning. "You're Jude, right? The rocker chick from the _Much Music_ thing? Heard you don't have a buddy for the Ferris Wheel…"

"Uh, no thanks, dude, she's good," Spiederman states, almost out of breath as he slips past on his roller blades and plunks himself into the seat next to her. As the sandy-haired male glares at him, and walks back to the line with his friend, Spiederman brings the metal safety bar down, taking a deep breath.

"What are you doing?" Jude asks.

"I wanna talk," he states simply, and looks around as the ride starts, slowly pulling them and other carts into the air. She hugs her arms around herself, hiding her trembling hands.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Kyle asks. "She's gone, Spied isn't here…and not that I'm not happy for them hopefully working things out – but we're on in five!!"

"Not even," Wally sighs, and the bleach blond glares at him. "Right, not helping."

"We…um…," Sadie trails off, unable to think of anything. She turns to Jamie. "You have your phone on you?"

"Don't worry about it," Tommy states, poking his head in through a back door. "I'll go look, and I've got my phone. You guys do what you can."

"Okay," the four nod, and he disappears outside.

"_Next up…_," they hear from onstage, and the boys groan, knowing their cue is here. "_Giving us another steamy performance like the one at Much Music the other day, here's Jude Harrison and her __**favorite**__ band mate, Wally Jones!_"

The boys exchange glances, and shrug, linking their arms together. Both are wearing their band T-shirts, as they disappear up the stairs to the stage. Sadie and her boyfriend exchange glances, worried.

"This is not good," Jamie states. "Is there any way we can help them…?"

Sadie hesitates, looking past her boyfriend as a smile forms on her lips. He frowns, seeing her look, and follows…

…And finds himself looking at a costume rack near the wall with a blonde wig and large Aviator sunglasses sticking out of the top.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-

* * *

"You okay?" Spiederman asks worriedly, seeing how Jude now grips the safety bar, her knuckles turning white.

"No…," she sighs, screwing her eyes shut. "I'm uh…I'm a Giant Chicken."

"Cool, I'm an Incredible Jackass," he breathes, and she slowly turns to him, opening her eyes while a ghost of a smile appears on her lips.

Before either can say anything, her phone rings. She gives him a guilty look as she pulls it from her pocket, flipping it open and bringing it to her ear.

"Hello? Chicken-Jackass International," she states, making Spiederman smile widely.

"_I'm actually looking for one of my stars, Jude Harrison, who's abandoned two musicians and a sister backstage two minutes before a performance_?" Tommy inquires, a ghost of a smile appearing on his lips.

"Uh…," Jude makes a face, and Spiederman frowns. "Well…you see…I can see the stage from here but…uh…not really in a position to come down."

"_Down_?" Tommy inquires. "_Where are you_?"

"Ferris…Wheel...," she breathes, silently cursing how lame it sounds.

"_Alright. They're covering_," he says. "_Never mind."_

"Um…okay…," she frowns as he hangs up. "That was…eek!"

She's cut off by a small squeak that escapes her own lips as the Ferris Wheel screeches to a halt, their cart at the very center, at the very top. "Whoa…uh…what's going on?"

"Uh, we're stopped," Spiederman replies.

"Yeah…w-w-why…?" she exclaims. "Why are w-we stopped?"

Without them knowing, or seeing, a man at the base of the Ferris Wheel flips his phone shut, passing the ride operator a ten dollar bill. "Keep them up there a few minutes. Let them work it out," Tommy Quincy grins, before walking off towards the music stage to see how the others are doing.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-

* * *

"_They put my poster on the wall_

_They watch and wait for me to fall_

_They think they made me who I am_

_But they don't know me at all…"_

Tommy frowns, because he can swear he just left the girl who's supposed to be singing this song, fifty feet in the air, suspended in a metal box, with her lead guitarist, to work out issues and fears.

And yet, here onstage he sees a blonde Harrison twin, singing the song she was scheduled to perform, with an ecstatic lead guitarist two feet away, wearing black beanie and Aviator sunglasses.

"What the…?"

"_I don't change my mind, for anybody_

_I won't waste my time on just anybody_

_I won't share my life…"_

"_With anyone but you!"_ the guitarist steps up to his mic, and the crowd goes wild as he starts singing, much like the _Much Music_ performance.

But Tommy notices two things that the crowd does not.

One – Spiederman's line is sung in a slightly lower key.

Two – the hair slightly sticking out of the beanie is _not_ brown-orange, but dark brown.

And as he looks towards the blonde Harrison twin, something clicks in his mind.

Twins.

_Identical_ twins.

"The brilliant girl," he smiles, watching who he knows to be Sadie Harrison, wearing a blonde wig and looking just like her sister, rock out to her twin's song. And then, he realizes that the guy impersonating Spiederman must be Jamie.

He doesn't much like Jamie, but right now, he's gotta give the guy some credit.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-

* * *

"Are you okay?" Spiederman asks again as Jude's knuckles are now totally white, and he thinks that if she tightens her grip on the bars any more, they'll break. She still looks towards the sky a bit, hoping to distract herself.

"Yep," she breathes, lying through her teeth. Spiederman sighs, and leans forward, trying to see why the Wheel is stopped. The metal cart creaks, and Jude squirms in her seat. "Why…why the hell did I do this?!"

Spiederman looks to her for an answer, because he obviously can't answer her. She says nothing, only giving him a side-glance, and he sighs again, looking over the edge.

Once more the cart lurches forward and she gasps, grabbing the bars _tighter_.

"Okay…," she takes a deep breath, screwing her eyes shut as the cart lurches back into place. "This was a stupid idea! Sure…had to look for you…had to talk…"

"Stupid way to look," he chuckles, and she cocks an eye open, glaring at him. He grins sheepishly.

"I'm sorry," they both say simultaneously, turning to look at one another.

"I'm sorry for acting like such a jackass," he tells her. "I just…I…"

"Was getting a little green?" she asks, a hint of a smile appearing on her lips as she focuses on him, and not the heights.

"Yeah…," he chuckles. "I do have green eyes after all."

"Well…I'm no better," she adds. "I was pushing everybody away. Everyone that could help me…"

"Just let go?" he finishes, and she nods.

"Yeah…," she breathes, and as a small wind moves the cart, she screws her eyes shut again, biting her lower lip. "I…I just…I don't like to talk about this kinda stuff. And…I really don't let people in that easily. But…I trust you…I always have, Jackass or not. And…I wanna fix things. No matter what."

He smiles, amazed that yet again the girl has managed to take the words right out of his mouth, and completely awe him with one of the sincerest apologies he's ever heard before.

"And if we ever get down from here, maybe we can talk," she finishes.

"Oh, well who knows when that'll be," Spiederman smirks, sliding a little closer.

"Please don't say that…," she whines.

"Look…," Spiederman begins, his hand sliding across the metal bar to find hers as he talks. "Maybe you just need a distraction."

Her eyes open slowly, and she sees how close he is now. Her heart flutters wildly, and only beats faster as he grips her hand, slowly moving up her arm as he leans forward. She leans up to meet him, and they're only inches away from each other when the cart lurches forward violently, moving about a foot farther around the turn.

Everything would be fine, if a small, metal thing hadn't shot from her jacket pocket when this happened, flying through the air. Despite her fear of heights, she leans over the edge, trying to catch it, but Speed pulls her back.

"No!" she cries.

He leans over the edge, watching it fall – and miss all the other Ferris Wheel carts – and fall into a garbage can in a small alley behind some game stands. He turns to her as the Wheel begins to move again, and sees the super sad look on her face.

"Hey…hey, it's okay," he tells her as the Wheel begins to move, grabbing one of her hands and squeezing it. "It's cool, we'll…uh…we'll get another…thingie."

As soon as their cart hits the end, Jude jumps over the safety bar and right out of the cart, booking it. Spiederman groans, because he knows she probably doesn't have a clue where she's going, and follows.

As he skates towards where he knows it fell, he faintly hears the song "_Anyone But You"_ playing somewhere in the background. He looks towards the music area, and sees the lights from the stage, and hears the cheering crowd.

Spiederman wonders why he can hear _**their**_ song, but decides he'll wait till later to find out as he reaches the right darkened alley, finding Jude bent over in front of a plastic garbage can, searching very hard for the fallen item.

"Hey…Harrison…" his eyes trail down her frame, landing on her butt. In his mind, it registers how hot she looks in those jeans, but immaturity is fighting to kick in--literally.

"Just one minute!" she barks, rifling through the plastic bags.

"Just, y'know, garbage picking isn't on my most attractive qualities list," he states, kicking her in the butt, because it's too tempting.

"Ow!" she exclaims. "Dirty pool, Speedy!"

He smiles goofily, because she's just used the nickname only _she_ calls him. He watches her, sticking his hands in his jeans pockets.

_Oh…Oh…Oh…_

"Wait…wait!" she mutters, before crying out triumphantly and standing up, a little metal item in her hand. She turns to him and holds up the red dog tag between them, smiling with victory. "Got it."

_With anyone but you_

_It's such a long way_

_With anyone but you…_

"It's the first gift you ever got me," she tells him.

"You're a nutcase!" he laughs, smirking as she steps up to him.

"And that's why we're together," she reasons. "Right?"

_And I couldn't follow_

_With anyone but you_

His smirk falls into a blank and disbelieving stare as he tries to think if she really just said the words he's wanted to hear for such a long time now.

_Never anyone but,_

_Never anyone but_…

"Are we together, or…," she trails off, ignoring how every second he wastes digs into the heart she's willing to open up for him.

_With anyone but you_

_It's such a long way_

_With anyone but you_

He hesitates a moment, and green stares deep into blue, and vise versa. His heart takes over and he steps straight to her, a hand sliding onto her waist as he crashes his lips onto hers.

_And I couldn't follow_

_With anyone but you_

_Never anyone but…you…_

As the faint song ends in the background, they pull apart, staying close enough for him to rest his forehead on hers.

"I prefer that to the butt kicking," she states, looking up at him.

"Me I'm not so sure," he jokes, a cheeky grin spreading like wildfire. She gasps, her mouth dropping in a shocked smile, before she grabs him around the shoulders, bending him down into a headlock.

He doesn't fight back, and instead, reaches under her knees, whisking her off her feet and into his arms as they both laugh, happy smiles all around.


	9. The Thin Lines

**Episode Nine: The Thin Lines**

_**Wow. Um, so…me and Spiederman. Never thought it would happen. Well…maybe…but, it's still gonna take some getting used to. Me and Spied. Heh, it's kinda catchy actually.**_

_**Okay, so, love-sick schoolgirl moment aside, lemme tell you something. Me and Spied? We're uh…we're not exactly the best at this kinda stuff…like, at all. And oh, it shows. We used to fight all the time, sure, chemistry or whatever. But now? Now, if we say something we don't mean, it hurts a lot more.**_

_**Oh, and on another note, remind me to tell Tommy to leave my sister and her boyfriend the hell alone from now on, because it's REALLY annoying!!**_

_**-- Jude.**_

* * *

-x-x-x-x-

_**

* * *

Thursday, June 12**__**th**_

"Didja hear?" Jude asks as she walks into class, leaning over to be at eye-level with Spiederman, who is already in his seat. She grins, sitting in the seat in front of him.

"You're dating the hottest guitarist on earth?" he smirks, leaning forward in his seat as she half-turns to face him, leaning on the back of her chair.

"Maybe," she grins teasingly. "And both me and Sadie got nominated for People's Picks at the music awards next week.

"They made an announcement, congrats," he states, doodling on his notebook.

"So how many times you gonna vote for me?"

"Well, you _do_ know I founded Mira's fanclub," he chuckles, looking up at her and speaking about one of the other nominees. He bites his lip teasingly as she turns around, a sort of pout already forming on her face.

"Man, promise you hate her," the blonde mutters.

"How are you gonna win Miss Congeniality with an attitude like that?"

She crosses her arms against her chest, trying not to get mad at him. Then, she changes the subject to a degree, whirling around. "Maybe I need a makeover. Because Sadie's got some…nervous-making plan for my hair!"

"Hair is important," Spiederman exclaims sarcastically, nearly rolling his eyes. "I mean, there's a whole sub-genre of 80's rock devoted to it."

"Spied…," she groans, turning back around bitterly. "Enough."

"I call 'em like I see 'em, dude," he shrugs, doodling again. "Have you seen how glossy Mira's hair is?"

"I need support here!" she hisses, turning around again with an exasperated sigh. "And my name is Jude, not dude!"

Spied's teasing smirk falls as she whirls back around, crossing her arms in anger.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-

* * *

"Whatcha doing?" Sadie asks as she walks into Jamie's A&R rep office at G-Major that afternoon. Her boyfriend sits at his computer, typing away with his face practically glued to the screen.

"Signing up for my fifth email account," he states, never taking his eyes off the screen.

"Why?" she inquires, walking up behind him and wrapping her arms around his neck, resting her head on his.

"So I can vote for you and Jude again," he replies, and she notices Jamie is on the Music Awards site in the second web browser, at the page to vote for People's Picks.

"Aww, you I love but there's no way we're winning anything," she grins, kissing him on the cheek.

"Pfft, please," he laughs.

"Here, look," she states, leaning over and taking control of the keyboard. She opens another web browser and goes to the chat forums of the Music Awards. "This is me and Jude's favorite chat thread; '_Why the Harrison twins suck_'."

"It's probably got zero responses," Jamie tells his girlfriend.

"Close," she jokes. "Two hundred and eighty-three, actually."

"What…?"

"Okay…'_Jude is getting way fat_'…or, oh, '_I hate the blonde_," Sadie reads, finding it amusing. "_Sadie's head is disproportionate to her body_."

"It actually says '_dyspripurshinite_'," Jamie points out the horrible spelling, pronouncing it like it's written. "If…spelling counts."

"Yeah…the…y-yeah…that makes me feel way better," Sadie complains.

"Okay, how about this?" Jamie grins, taking the keyboard back and changing the address in the web browser. He brings up the vote count for the Peeps Picks award, and Sadie's eyes widen when she sees where she and her sister are.

_Mira_

_540, 295_

_Jude Harrison_

_370, 528_

_Sadie Harrison_

_370, 119-oh, 120_

_Naomi Caprealla_

_329, 772_

"What?" she frowns, wide-eyed. "People are actually voting for me and Jude?"

"Yeah, the bootlegs we put up last week are top downloads," Jamie adds. "They love you girls. You're way more than the…size of your head."

"Which is good, because apparently, it's way too small," Sadie states, and his goofy grin brings a smile to her own lips.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-

_

* * *

Ding dong! Ding dong!_

Jude pushes her computer chair back and it wheels across the floor. It speeds towards the hallway, and she turns it so that when it hits the little bump to go up to the wooden floor of the hall, and it ejects her, she lands on her feet and heads straight for the door.

She's met with birds chirping, a slight breeze…and Spiederman.

Spiederman…with a rose? A red rose in his hands, he looks quite apologetic.

"I like your image," he states.

"No being cute when I'm still mad at you," she replies, sighing and crossing her arms, a defiant smile showing on her face.

He cocks his head to the side a little, a mix between a smirk and a smile splayed across his lips. "Do you wanna come out dude—I mean, Jude?" he grins, holding the red rose towards her.

She stares down at it, the meanings of a red rose dancing through her mind. _I love you_. _A red rose means 'I love you'…_

"Ok, too cute," she gives in, grinning as she takes the rose from him, smelling it. A happy smile slides into place with Spiederman as he takes a deep breath, happy he fixed things. "Lemme grab my sweater."

She turns to get it, and he places his hands in his back pockets, triumphant.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-

* * *

"You are so dead!"

"No way, I'm like miles ahead!"

"That was so your fault!"

"Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!"

"Fine, but you're still cheating."

"How?"

"Ahem," Sadie stares pointedly at the fact that he's got one hand on his PS2 controller, and the other is slowly snaking towards her sides to tickle her.

"How did that get there?" he jokes, staring at his hand. "Tsk. Tsk. Bad hand."

"Bad Jamie," Sadie shakes her head, before the game announces the end of a race and that Player One is the winner. "Ha!"

"What? How did…," he trails off, realizing he looked to joke about tickling her, but she'd still been playing. "And _I'm_ the cheater?"

"Huh, a breakup song would balance out what we've got on the album so far," a voice muses, and the two teens turn to see Tommy Quincy standing in the doorway of Jamie's A&R rep office, arms crossed, sending them a stern gaze.

"That was mean," Sadie points out, while Jamie shuts off the PS2 and looks to the producer.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'd like my singer back, please and thank you," he states. "She'd be a lot more productive in the studio than playing video games with someone who _should_ be working, don't you think?"

"Afternoon off, Liam went home sick," Jamie bites back, smirking.

"C'mon, Sadie," Tommy says, turning around and walking out. "Studio Three."

"Lord Squinty Frown just loves killing my Sadie time, doesn't he?" Jamie exclaims, and Sadie giggles, leaning over to kiss him.

"I'm sorry," she apologizes, standing up. "Also, don't call him that!"

"Spied does," Jamie shrugs. "And Jude sometimes too."

"Yeah, but they're weird," she grins. "And they don't like him."

And with that, she walks out, giving him a little wave. He watches her disappear into studio three down the hall, where Tommy stands in the doorway, sending him a blank look before closing the door.

"Neither do I…," Jamie sighs, turning the PS2 back on and starting a single race.

* * *

-x-x-x-x-

* * *

As Jude and Spiederman walk down the path in the community park, he takes two bandanas out of his pocket. They stop beside a fountain, and he holds the red fabric up in the air in front of her.

She looks around the fountain and sees a beautifully sunny park, with a young boy running around flying a red kite. She grins, sighing in content as she takes the red bandana from him. "Another surprise?"

She goes to wrap it around her eyes and tie it at the back, and he gives her a funny look, chuckling. "Dude, back pocket," he tells her, patting her butt pocket as he heads towards the steps leading to the green area.

She stares past him, lowering the bandana, and spots her brother and Wally a little ways off, blue bandanas tucked into their back pockets. Kyle calls to Wally, and then tosses him the football.

She sends Spiederman and incredulous look and he pauses halfway down the steps, laughing. "You forget how to play touch? Already?" he chuckles, knowing they played it often while on their last tour.

"Football?" Jude cries, her voice a bit squeakier then she intended. She takes a few steps downwards, but remains higher than him, hands on her hips.

"Yeah…," he nods, not seeing the problem. "Same rules as on tour."

"I thought we were on a date?" she says, hoping that her disappointment shows through at least a little.

"Yeah!" he laughs, shrugging. "That's why you're on my team and not Kyle's this time around."

Wally runs up and passes Jude the football, which she catches easily in the hands already holding the red bandana. "Remember," he grins. "Spied hates losing."

And then, her world spins as she's rammed into by her brother, who knocks her off her feet and into the grass, effectively taking her down and creating a massive grass stain on the left side of her jeans at the same time.

Wally and Spied laugh, and Kyle gives his sister an apologetic look. "Sorry."


End file.
